Biting insects, such as mosquitoes, can be annoying and in some instances carry disease. Reports are on the rise of mosquito transferred West Nile virus. West Nile virus is spread by the bite of an infected mosquito, and can infect people, horses, many types of birds, and some other animals. On some occasions, a West Nile virus infection can result in severe and sometimes fatal illnesses.
Known devices are used to attempt to destroy or repel the mosquitoes such as bug zappers and electronic repellers. Many bug zappers rely upon ultraviolet light to draw insects through an electrified wire grid. A burst followed by crackling sounds signals that the insect has passed through the electrocuting device. Bug zappers may kill many insects, but few of the insects killed are pests. Most of the insects are beetles or night-flying moths tricked into the trap while attempting to navigate by the moon. Mosquitoes may make up a small percentage of bug zapper collections since mosquitoes are not attracted to light. Likewise, hum producing electronic repellers may not prevent mosquitoes from biting.
Other products, such as chemicals, have been found to be effective that inhibit the sensors of a mosquito to stop the mosquito from finding a human target. There is a need for devices that distributes such chemicals.